1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image process apparatus and method which perform a coloring process on inputted image data.
2. Related Background Art
In a case where an image formed based on color image data is satisfactorily outputted by a color printer, on each of a plurality of objects which constitute the output image, coloring processes such as a color correcting process, a color converting process, a binarizing process and the like according to the type of object are necessary. In this case, an output result and printing process speed are remarkably influenced by operational factors, i.e., in what order such the coloring processes are performed on the respective objects and at what timing the objects subjected to such coloring processes are written into a buffer.
In conventional techniques, roughly, two types of processes are provided.
It is assumed that the process in a high-speed mode is provided as the first conventional technique. FIG. 11 is a block diagram showing a flow of the process in the high-speed mode.
In the high-speed mode, a color correcting process unit performs the color correcting process on each object to convert color information (i.e., RGB multivalue data) of such object into Rxe2x80x2Gxe2x80x2Bxe2x80x2 multivalue data, and a binarizing process unit performs the binarizing process on the Rxe2x80x2Gxe2x80x2Bxe2x80x2 multivalue data to store obtained RGB binary data into a buffer. Then, a color converting process unit performs the color converting process on the RGB binary data in the buffer to convert them into CMYK binary data and transfer the converted CMYK binary data to an output unit (i.e., printer).
As a feature of the high-speed mode, it is pointed out that printing speed is high since the object is binarized once and then written (i.e., stored) into the buffer. However, since the RGB multivalue data are once converted into the RGB binary data, a non-linear color converting process including an under color removal (UCR) process is impossible. Therefore, there is a drawback that color reproducibility is poor.
It is assumed that the process in a high-quality mode is provided as the second conventional technique. FIG. 12 is a block diagram showing a flow of the process in the high-quality mode.
In the high-quality mode, a color correcting process unit performs the color correcting process on each object to convert color information (i.e., RGB multivalue data) of such object into Rxe2x80x2Gxe2x80x2Bxe2x80x2 multivalue data and stores the obtained Rxe2x80x2Gxe2x80x2Bxe2x80x2 multivalue data into a buffer. Then, a color converting process unit performs the color converting process on the Rxe2x80x2Gxe2x80x2Bxe2x80x2 multivalue data in the buffer to convert them into CMYK multivalue data, and a binarizing process unit performs the binarizing process on the converted CMYK multivalue data to generate CMYK binary data and thus transfers the obtained CMYK binary data to an output unit (i.e., a printer).
As a feature of the high-quality mode, it is pointed out that the non-linear color converting process including the UCR process is performed since the RGB multivalue data are converted into the CMYK multivalue data in the color converting process, whereby good color reproducibility is obtained. However, since the object is written into the buffer in the form of multivalue data as is, there is a drawback that the printing speed is low.
Conventionally, the RGB multivalue data or the RGB binary data is stored in the buffer. Therefore, a logical operation process could well be performed by using a logical operation code for a luminance component designated from an application (i.e., application software).
In order to effect advantages of these two types of modes, it is necessary for a user to designate which mode is used to perform the process in accordance with the desired output result, i.e., a user""s intended use. However, even if the user selects either mode, it is necessary for the user to compromisingly put up with either one of the printing process speed and the printing quality.
On the other hand, if it is intended to provide a mode which can derive the advantages in both the above-described two conventional techniques, the CMYK binary data must be stored into the buffer. If the flow of process is set in such a manner, the logical operation process is indispensably performed on the basis of the CMYK binary data. In this case, since the CMYK binary data is not linearly independent data, a satisfactory result of the logical operation process can not be obtained.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-described drawbacks. An object of the first invention is to perform a good logical operation process on color image data consisting of a black density component and a plurality of color density components.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first feature, there is provided an image process apparatus comprising:
input means for inputting input image information which represents an object image and includes a logical operation table;
color conversion means for converting the input image information into color image data consisting of the black density component and the plurality of color density components;
conversion means for converting the color image data into linearly independent color image data, by converting the black density component into the plurality of color density components; and
logical operation process means for performing, on the basis of the logical operation table, the logical operation process on a plurality of color component data which constitute the linearly independent color image data converted by the conversion means.
Further, an object of the second invention is to perform a process according to use intended by a user, by independently setting a mode for a color matching process and a mode for an N-value data generating process.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a second feature, there is provided an image process apparatus comprising:
input means for inputting input image information which represents an object and includes a drawing function and a color designation code;
coloring process mode setting means for setting a coloring process mode on the basis of manual instructions by the user;
coloring process setting means for setting, in a case where an automatic setting mode is set by the coloring process mode setting means, a coloring process according to a type of the object by analyzing the drawing function;
color matching process means for performing the color matching process on color data indicated by the color designation code, on the basis of the setting; and
N-value data generating process means for performing the N-value data generating process on the color data indicated by the color designation code, on the basis of the setting,
wherein the coloring process mode setting means can set the mode for the color matching process and the N-value data generating process, independently.
Furthermore, an object of the third invention is to adequately or exactly set a color matching process according to a characteristic of an object.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a third feature, there is provided a storage medium which stores a program for an image process method comprising:
an input step of inputting input image information which represents the object and includes a drawing function and a color designation code;
a coloring process mode setting step of setting a coloring process mode on the basis of manual instructions by a user;
a coloring process setting step of setting, in a case where an automatic setting mode is set in said coloring process mode setting step, a coloring process according to a type of the object by analyzing the drawing function;
a color matching process step of performing the color matching process on color data indicated by the color designation code, on the basis of the setting; and
an N-value data generating process step of performing an N-value data generating process on the color data indicated by the color designation code, on the basis of the setting,
wherein the coloring process mode setting step sets the mode for the color matching process and the N-value data generating process, independently.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.